


Furniture

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/F/F, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Sara and Ava help Nyssa set up furniture in her new apartment and then they decide to test the durability of the new bed ...
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Ava Sharpe, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Furniture

It was a suspiciously calm evening in Star city. Nyssa was in her new apartment with two very pleasant visitors - Ava and Sara. All three of them were sweating profusely.

"Yes! There! That's good," Nyssa panted. "You need to go in," Sara strained, all of her muscles focusing on the task at hand. "Let me help you with that," Ava smirked. "Ahh, yes, that's it," Nyssa shouted excitedly when they finally built the dresser from Megastör. She was very happy that Ava and Sara came to help her with that. She probably wouldn't have been able to build the dresser properly without Ava's help. Out of the three of them, she was definitely the most skilled in that department, finally all the stereotypical u-haul lesbian skills have paid off. 

They managed to build the dresser together, the huge bed with the comfy mattress, then a few shelves and an office desk, after that they needed to take a break so they sat down in the kitchen and each opened a beer. "I'm starving," Sara stated after she finished the last gulp of beer, "Do you guys want some pizza?" The two women just nodded so Sara went to find her phone so she could call and order some Domino’s.

In the meantime Nyssa and Ava were just enjoying each other's company in silence. They really liked each other and even if they had gotten together mostly because of Sara, they grew very fond of each other over time. They were still sitting in silence and holding hands when Sara came back. "So I ordered three hot dom's so they should get here soon," "Three hot dom's, you say?" Nyssa smirked and raised her eyebrow. Ava didn't say anything because she was holding in her laughter. "As I recall, there are two of us here already," she added and Ava let out the laugh. 

"Oh," Sara realized her wording, "Well, you know I meant three spicy pepper pizzas but I mean if you're suggesting sex first, I am all for it," Sara smiled sweetly at the two women. 

They ended up eating the pizzas quite quickly because since the furniture was built it was ready to be used and the three women were definitely going to use it. Ava got to the bedroom first, she stripped and laid down on the freshly washed sheets completely nude. Then Sara entered the room and even though she has seen her girlfriend naked a million times she still felt special for it and thoroughly enjoyed the view. She walked towards the bed smiling at Ava and slowly crawled over to her. "You are so beautiful, babe," she whispered in Ava's ear. "I do feel like I am a little overdressed, though, don't you think?" Sara smirked, "Help me change that?" Sara suggested and Ava replied with a kiss, pouring all of her love and affection into it while her hands were helping Sara remove all of the articles of clothing. They were so lost in each other that they almost didn't notice Nyssa entering the room. (They totally noticed, well, Sara definitely did because you can take the girl out of the league of assassins but you can't take the league of assassins out of the girl … or something like that)

"Really guys?" Nyssa stood at the end of the bed, "in MY bed?" she shook her head in fake disappointment. "Awww, don't worry, we were keeping a warm spot for you," Sara smiled and patted the spot next to her. The former heir to the demon rolled her eyes but she took the spot next to Sara who took this opportunity to kiss her beloved and flip them so that Nyssa was sandwiched between the two blondes. They immediately got to work and helped Nyssa undress. When there were finally three naked women on the bed teasing each other and kissing each other's bodies Nyssa realised that she brought her box of toys into her new apartment and she knew where the box was which got her very excited. 

Nyssa got up to fetch the box and when she returned the two women were curiously eyeing her, wondering what she had brought. The demon daughter opened the box and put it on the bed for Avalance to see. "Well, feel free to take your pick," Nyssa smirked, proud of her impressive collection. 

They ended up talking about the logistics of the next few hours, discussing what each one of them was comfortable with at the moment. Nyssa explained what some of the more mysterious toys were for and they were all set. They ended up picking two decently sized strap-ons that Nyssa and Ava were going to use on Sara, a small whip (also for Sara) and a few vibrators because those are always a good time. 

They started by eating Sara out, getting some lube involved, getting her nice and ready. The former assassin was in heaven, two beautiful women giving her attention without her having to do all the work, it was amazing. When they asked her to get on her hands and knees she was happy to oblige. Ava moved behind her, she slid her fingers through her wet folds a few times, gathering wetness before sliding two fingers inside. In the meantime Nyssa spread her legs in front of Sara's face, she ran her fingers through Sara's hair before gently guiding her face to her glistening pussy. Sara was thoroughly enjoying herself, getting to taste Nyssa's pussy while being fucked by Ava, amazing. She brought Nyssa to climax while being very close to her own from Ava's skilled pounding from behind and the occasional hit of the whip but that wasn't the plan and if she was being honest with herself she was way too excited for what was about to happen next so she held back. 

When Nyssa came down from her high she grinned and pulled Sara in for a quick kiss. After that she strapped the strap-on to herself and came back to the bed with a bottle of lube. Ava had pulled out so they could change position, they were making out with Sara on top. "Are you sure about this, beloved?" Nyssa asked with a hint of concern evident in her voice. "Yes, very much so, please, just come here and fuck me in the ass." Nyssa smiled at that, "Alright..." 

She positioned herself behind Sara, caressed her ass and smacked it a few times. "I want you to kiss Ava while I get you ready," Nyssa said in the softest voice and Sara happily obeyed and kissed Ava, both of them caressing each other. Nyssa looked at them for a little bit and then she focused back on Sara's ass. They had done anal before but that was a long time ago, she has gotten out of practice over the years but when she started spreading the lube around with her fingers all of her muscle memory kicked back in and she was able to carefully stretch Sara enough that she was confident she could take the strap-on. She slowly and carefully slid in, paying attention to Sara's reaction and when she heard Sara moan a 'yes' she started slowly moving in and out, letting the captain of the Waverider get used to it. 

They fell into a comfortable rhythm, Sara was very much enjoying the feeling of being slightly stretched but she really wanted both women inside of her already so she reached down to place Ava's strap-on back inside herself. After that all her thoughts disappeared. All she could feel was the two women fucking her. 

They made her orgasm a few times like that and then when Sara was completely done and almost passing out, they stopped, laid Sara down and cleaned up. After getting everything in order Nyssa was still feeling it so her and Ava used the waterproof vibrator on each other in the shower. When they returned to the bedroom Sara was fast asleep, softly snoring. The two taller women smiled fondly at the sight. They got in bed with Sara, snuggling close together. 

In that moment Nyssa couldn't be happier that she bought the big bed, all of them fit and there was still a lot of space plus the sturdy bed frame survived their activities, 10/10 would recommend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
